If I Don't Kill You, They Will
by Klainer0801
Summary: Assassin!Blaine has kept his secret from Kurt for years, after all the #1 rule of being an assassin is that no-one knows your identity. So what will happen when Kurt finds out? How can they be safe ever again? Kurt's POV.
1. What Have You Done!

**CHAPTER 1**

**If I Don't Kill You, They Will.**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So the assassin!Blaine prompt was given to me by a beautiful anon, so be sure to read and review :P Love you all!**

* * *

"Honey, are you home?" Kurt shouted to the empty house as he removed his scarf and placed his keys on the hook.

After receiving no reply, Kurt made is way into the kitchen. He yawned, stretching his arms as he wondered what to cook that night, but out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a small note attached to the mirror. He walked over slowly to investigate.

_Hey Beautiful!_

_I've had to go meet someone from work urgently but I will be home as soon as I can. Promise!_

_Hope your day has been good. Lots of Love._

_Blaine x_

Smiling at the use of the pet name, Kurt folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. He was a little disheartened at Blaine not being there, but he knew there must be an important reason for work to call him at such an odd time.

Hearing rustling from upstairs, Kurt froze in a silent panic before realising their dog, Jasper, must have sneakily made his way upstairs when he had been at work.

"Jasper! You are going to be in _big_ trouble if I find you eating any of my shoes!" Kurt screamed, suddenly panicked for his outfits' safety.

He turned to corner sharply to see the large grey husky pawing at the bottom of their bed. Kurt couldn't remember dropping anything under there… strange.

"Jasper! Come on boy, what are you doing?"

Jaspers sparkling blue eyes stared up at Kurt as he whimpered and pleaded for his assistance. Kurt eyed him sceptically, before crouching down and lifting the bed sheet which fell elegantly to the floor.

"What the-" Kurt started in shock; underneath the bed, Kurt could just make out the outline of a trap door.

Filled with nerves, excitement and anticipation all at once, the man positioned himself at the end of the bed and, with some effort, managed to slide the bed frame out of the way.

A few moments passed with only the fast beating of Kurt's heart. Jasper nuzzled at his knee impatiently, forcing Kurt to bend down and inspect. His chest fit to burst open any second, he fitted his fingers safely around the door handle. When Kurt could feel his heart beat inside his own head and hear his breathing coming out in short panicked huffs, he lifted the trap door.

Kurt's body physically deflated as he saw what was inside, "What the hell?"

Picking up a deep red cape and matching metal belt, Kurt tried to come up with a reason for_why_ Blaine would be hiding these things. He continued picking up strange items of clothing including a mask and shoulder guards until he reached something really peculiar.

"Vambraces?" Kurt exclaimed to the empty room, "This is ridiculous no-FUCK!"

Screaming, the man dropped the metal vambraces as a sharp knife shot out of the bottom, gleaming from the harsh light. Kurt clasped a hand over his mouth as he noticed the blood stains prominent on the weapons.

Leaning forward to where the vambraces had fallen back into the trap door, Kurt gasped at the many different personal fact-files with big red 'X's through the photos. Newspaper articles were attached to each one, claiming how they had been murdered by the infamous masked assassin.

Glancing down from the new angle, Kurt recoiled in shock and horror as he saw the reflection in the sharp blade. Blaine was stood in the doorway to the bedroom, eyes dark with anger but with a face full of concern and worry.

Kurt chucked everything away from him and scrambled up to stand against the far wall to look at his husband, "Blaine… I-I… What is-"

"Kurt. What have you done…" Blaine whispered, quickly advancing towards Kurt, seeing his eyes widen with terror and confusion.


	2. Rules

**CHAPTER 2**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Again, be sure to review - it lets me know whether you all like what's happening in the story of not! :P Hope you are enjoying so far!**

* * *

"Kurt, why were you looking under there?" Blaine said, fire blazing in his eyes as his hands flew to Kurt's biceps and gripped hard.

"I - I just… I was" Kurt floundered as his boyfriends grip grew tighter.

The light in Blaine's eyes and the beaming smile that usually greeted Kurt had completely vanished. Kurt froze with panic, this was the first time he had actually been scared of his boyfriend and he didn't like it one little bit.

The taller boy felt his feet leave the ground as Blaine picked him up effortlessly and pinned him high against the wall. Kurt squirmed and tried to push his boyfriend away from him, but Blaine was too strong.

"Kurt, please tell me you didn't see anything? There is a reason those things are hidden!" Blaine screamed up at Kurt, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of course I saw! What the fuck are you keeping those things for!? Blaine, you-your hurting me!" Kurt replied, whimpering quietly as tears began to roll down his face… this was Blaine._His_ Blaine; an assassin. Less than half an hour ago Kurt would never of thought his adorable bow-tie obsessed Blaine could look this angry, powerful and even frightening.

Letting out a growl of annoyance and frustration, Blaine let Kurt down to the floor and brought his own hands to his head, but never taking a step backwards.

Kurt clung to radiator behind him; he knew it wouldn't help him in anyway, but he needed something to distract him. He tried to breath slowly, desperately wanting his heart rate to reach a healthy speed again but it was no use when he was as petrified as he was in that moment. That's when Blaine looked up again, and all those feelings flew away.

Warmth and love had returned to Blaine's eyes as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend, tears pooling in them, unwilling to leave and stain his face. He threw himself at Kurt, taking him into his arms and hugging as if he never wanted to let go. This was the Blaine that Kurt knew and loved.

"Kurt I-I am so so sorry. I s-should never have…I cant b-believe I've brought you into t-this mess!" Blaine whispered into the crease of Kurt's neck between broken sobs.

"Shhhh honey." Kurt replied, stroking his fingers through his boyfriends hair, still trying to piece the last few minutes together in his mind.

"No you - you don't understand Kurt! You're not supposed to know… nobody's supposed t-to know!" Blaine wailed, bringing up a hand to stroke down Kurt's porcelain coloured cheek softly.

Kurt leaned into the touch, savouring the sweet moment, "I know - Well… I do now anyway but… but I wont tell anyone. You know you can trust me with anything Blaine. I don't understand anything at the moment but you can explain and - and everything will be the way it was…. ok?" He spoke quickly, trying to disguise the worry in his voice with hope.

Blaine backed away slowly, shaking his head as his tears began to fall, "No Kurt, you're in too much of a great danger now. I've put you there by being so stupid to think I could start a relationship with you and manage to keep it hidden."

Tracing Blaine's slow steps, Kurt moved forwards while scrunching his face in confusion, "Blaine… great danger? What the hell do you mean?"

"I love you Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine said slowly, reaching down for his blades but never losing eye contact.

Kurt noticed Blaine's actions and stopped in his path, bringing his hands up in defence "Blaine, what are you doing? Put those down sweetheart." He spoke clearly and calmly, trying to talk some sense into his boyfriend who was stood in front of him, a sharp blade in each hand.

"You're not stupid baby. I'm an assassin…and rule #1 is you should never let your identity be known to non-assassins. I've broke that rule. They'll be coming for the both of us now… I only want to protect you Kurt, I'm doing this out of pure love for you. I am _so_ sorry."

"Blaine! Stop it, your scaring me!" Kurt cried out, frozen where he stood, as his boyfriend took a step closer.

"Honey… if I don't kill you, _they_ will."


	3. Explanations

**CHAPTER 3**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Let me know what you're thinking! I'm really getting in to writing this now! :D**

* * *

Kurt screamed and tried to leap out of the way, shielding his face with his hands… but Blaine was too quick. It was obvious that Blaine was skilled in what he did and Kurt wondered in amongst his panic how he had ever managed to keep it hidden from him.

Blaine held Kurt's arms behind his back as he pressed the blade down to his husband's throat. His hands were shaking and Kurt could feel just how fast the man was breathing against him. Blaine squeezed Kurt's wrists harder but didn't move the blade an inch.

"Fuck sake Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed loudly as he gave up, throwing the blades to the floor and Kurt away from him, "Why… why did you have to look? I can't fucking kill you! Of course I can't – I love you! But they –"

Kurt placed a hand to Blaine's shoulder, stopping him pacing up and down, and looked him in the eye. He was scared for his life right now and if he had any sense he'd run out the door and never return… but this was Blaine: his beautiful, kind, perfect husband who he'd vowed to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't leave him – regardless of how messed up things were!

"Blaine, nobody needs to die. We're going to leave now, grab a coffee and have a nice chat… OK?"

Blaine glanced down at Kurt's hand before taking it in his own. He ran over Kurt's knuckles with his fingertips before placing a chaste kiss there and holding it tight, "Baby, you don't understand. I don't expect you to… it's a lot to take in. This is serious Kurt… we can't just go for a coffee and everything will be fine again."

Pulling Kurt along behind him, Blaine moved over to the bed where Jasper was lay and sat down on the edge. Kurt sat silently beside him, still clutching onto Blaine's hand tightly. Why did he have to look in that stupid trap door?

"We need a plan." Blaine spoke out suddenly, breaking the silence, he voice eerily calm again, "It'll be a matter of days before the other assassins find out that you know about me and then a matter of minutes before they reach us."

"Then… how will we protect ourselves?"

"You don't need to worry; I'll protect you." Blaine pulled his husband in for an intimate hug, closing his eyes against the heat now rushing through his body, "I'll always protect you. You know that, don't you Kurt?"

"Of course honey." Kurt replied breathlessly, taking in Blaine's scent and clenching his fists into his shirt, never wanting to let go.

Eyes of deep hazel connected with ones of dazzling bright blue as Blaine pushed them back so they were face to face, "I need to make this clear Kurt… if they find us, they will not refrain from killing us in the most brutal and humiliating way they can think of. Breaking of the 1st rule calls for severe punishment. I'm here to protect you, and if they do find us, the only way I can do that is by killing you myself before they can."

Tears that Kurt didn't even know were pooling in his eyes began to fall down his face thick and fast. He let out a silent sob, wondering how things had ever come to this before replying, "OK Blaine. I – I'll let y-you do it."

Blaine held his husband to his chest, rubbing circles into his back with one hand and tracing his fingertips over Kurt's arm with the other, "Shhh baby, I've got you. It's just a last resort and I-I promise you; it'll be quick and it'll be so painless. After you've gone, I'll kill myself too… then I'll meet you again in the afterlife, wherever that maybe."

"You really do love me don't you?" Kurt asked quietly, knowing the answer already, lifting his head to look into Blaine's eyes. They began to glow once more, as the first smile Kurt had seen since he arrived home, began to light up Blaine's face.

"I sure do. More than you'll ever know." They stayed in each other's arms, smiling happily for a few minutes, basking in the silence around them. Blaine again was the one to break them out of their deaf state, "Come on, and take a few hours sleep. I'll pack your bags for you – don't worry I'll include all your best outfits – and then we'll catch the first plane out of here."

Kurt allowed Blaine to carry him over to the top of the bed and tuck him into the duvet next to Jasper. Blaine gave the dog a quick scratch behind the ears, "This beauty can come with us too."

Kurt let out a quick laugh, accepting Blaine's kisses that came his way; one on his forehead, one on his nose and one on his lips, lasting longer than the others. His husband smiled lovingly before picking up his blades, weapons and clothing from the trap door, and making his way out of the room. He blew a kiss and turned off the light, leaving Kurt in peace.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered into the emptiness as he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Moving On

**CHAPTER 4**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So, no reviews yet guys! Pllleeeaasseee tell me all your wonderful thoughts and opininons!**

* * *

"Honey come on. Wake up Kurt."

Kurt lifted his head slowly, his eyes adjusting to the weak light spilling in from outside. He could hear a voice calling him softly from the darkness but it took him a few minutes to fall back into reality after the stressful night he just had.

It had only been a short sleep, constantly interrupted with images of Blaine, covered with blood, blades in hand. He'd wake in a cold sweat, silently screaming for his husband, only to find Blaine next to him, shushing him and reminding him everything is OK. Each time he woke up, he fell back asleep to the rhythmic pattern of Blaine stroking lightly up and down his arms.

"Blaine? What's the matter? It's 4am!" Kurt replied, noticing the time glaring up at him from his alarm clock, attacking his sore eyes. He groaned and swung his legs over clumsily to the side of his bed, fumbling to turn on the bedside lamp.

Gesturing over to the suitcases and Jasper on his lead at the end of the bed, Blaine gave a worried smile, "We need to go, remember? I have all your best clothes packed. The flight leaves in a few hours. We're headed to Tamworth, Australia."

Running his hand carelessly through his hair, Kurt took Blaine's hand and lifted himself to stand in front of his husband, "Oh right, OK. Can we - wait… AUSTRALIA?"

Blaine sighed and bowed his head; he knew he had this coming. Kurt laughed in disbelief and threw his head into his hands, "Blaine, that's the other side of the world! We have family and friends here!"

Kurt stopped talking when he saw the darkness in Blaine's eyes, an unreadable expression appearing on his face, "Blaine?"

"Honey, you said you knew how serious this was. You know what that means. If we are to stay together - if we want to stay alive that is… there cant be friends or family any more: it's too dangerous."

No change happened for Blaine's expression but Kurt felt the tears start to pool in his own eyes, he racked his brain for an alternative… but he didn't even understand half of Blaine's story, never mind if there was some sort of loophole where he could still be with his family and friends.

"B-but Dad…" Kurt stammered half hopeful, half in denial, falling backwards in shock. He felt Blaine's strong hands on his waist, supporting him and holding him close.

"It will be safer for him away from us Kurt - _much_ safer." Blaine's voice was strong and sure, whispering into Kurt's hair as he cried into his husbands shoulder.

Melting into Blaine's embrace, Kurt felt soft hands running circles over his lower back. He felt so close and secure in his husbands arms; there was really no other place in the world he'd rather be.

That's when he realised. It hit Kurt like a full speed freight train, straight in the face: He'll be safe with Blaine. Everyone will be safe as long as he stays with Blaine. He may not understand any of this but his husband does. It's better for everybody. He's an assassin after all.

Slowly lifting his head, Kurt gulped down his last sob and wipe tears ungracefully from his face, "I know… it's just hard to come to terms with."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Kurt, I really am."

"It's not your fault is it… If I would never have looked under that stupid bed then none of this would have fucking happened!" Kurt felt his emotions changing way to quickly, all at once he was sad, angry, afraid, so many different feelings at the same time. His face grew hot with confusion and his hands automatically began twisting together.

Blaine lifted his husbands chin, staring deep into his eyes, showing clearly his love and devotion, along with a sense of protection and offered a small smile, "Kurt, stop baby. You know this couldn't have been helped - you would have found out soon enough anyway… it was killing me lying to you about all of this."

Nodding quickly, Kurt pulled away to kneel beside Jasper, running his fingertips through the silky fur. After a few short minutes of calm, he glanced back up at his beautiful husband with a final look of acceptance, "We need to go, don't we?"

The pain that flashed through Blaine's eyes at Kurt's words was blazing like fire in amongst his love. It hurt him to the core, knowing that he's taking him away from everything he loves to be safe, all because of him being a monster… but it was for his own safety - he loved Kurt too much to lose him, "When you're ready, yes."

Placing a kiss to Jaspers nose, Kurt stood slowly, losing his balance slightly. He gave his husband the most sincere look he could manage and reached out to take his hands, "I'm ready."


End file.
